Continued Strength
by LoodlePie
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction of the Fan Fiction Strength by tini243. I have started from the end of chapter 23 of her story therefore I would recommend re-reading at least chapter 23 (or the whole lot cause it was great)
1. Chapter 23-2 Revelations

**A/N:**

So this is a Fan Fiction of the Fan Fiction Strength by tini243. I have started from the end of chapter 23 of her story therefore I would recommend re-reading at least chapter 23 (or the whole lot cause it was great)

I would really love your feedback as I have never written a story before.

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Really, Katara?" Zuko heard Sokka now ask. "You can bend fire? Please show us, please, please, please. You have no idea how helpful that could be during the invasion."

_Shall we?_ She asked him.

Zuko nodded grimly. Here was a great way to show everyone once and for all to whom Katara belonged, even without taking about the nature of their relationship.

His smugness turned to disbelieving consternation when he saw her stripping down to her underwear, with everyone looking on as if that was the most natural occurrence in the world.

_What exactly are you doing?_

She lifted an eyebrow while slowly sauntering over to him.

_Showing them, _she answered calmly.

_What, your breasts?_

Katara sighed.

_Don't be ridiculous. They've seem me like that a hundred times. You're the only one who is staring at my breasts._

"That had better be true," he mumbled under his breath while watching Aang from the corner of his eyes. In his opinion, the boy took entirely too much notice of everything below Katara's neckline.

Meanwhile, Katara positioned herself next to him, taking his hand.

They repeated some of the stances they had developed with quiet ease, the setting sun casting long orange shadows across the scene. They bent fire and water alternately, meticulously avoiding the elements connecting. When the sun was lost beyond the horizon the group applauded and began to move back to the camp site to prepare for dinner.

At the back of the receding group Zuko looked longingly to Katara, she took his hand while no one could see. That moment Katara yelped in pain when she truly read the emotions he had been working to oppress since Katara was reunited with her companions. Jealousy, confusion, longing, hurt.

What had she done to him not telling her friends right away, keeping their bond a secret had reopened the old wounds that had so recently come to heal.

Katara found the moon bleached faces of her friends and Uncle Iroh looking at her, a mixture of worry and confusion etched on their faces.

Before she spoke Katara looked to Zuko's face, he turned away, his expression lost in shadow.

"Will you all come back?" Katara called, "I have something I need to tell you."

As the group walked back to where she stood, Katara looked to the rising full moon, _La, give me the strength to make them see_.

As if answered by the spirits, Katara realised the silvery threads of love that connected her and Sokka had changed beneath the moonlight. It was as if they had ceased being an intangible energy and had become something physical in the air and the earth between them.

Zuko's head snapped back to Katara, their eyes locking on one another, he felt it too.

_What is that Katara?_

_It's a bond I think, _she replied, _I felt it earlier today but I think it is stronger now, under the full moon._

_Perhaps this is what Toph said she could feel before; she said that _we_ burned her feet earlier._

Katara marvelled at the sensation, reaching out with her senses to feel the bands she also shared with Toph. Her energy a glittering string of copper and then to Aang a blue as bright as a cloudless sky.

Zuko could feel an electric current flowing through him to Katara where it branched out to her companions. A sharp but not unpleasant zap of electricity brought Zuko's attention to a thick golden, fiery band winding around his waist and reaching out to his Uncle, whose eyes grew wide as if he sensed the unseen band enclosing him.

_Zuko, I have an idea. Bend with me now, like meditation. Follow my lead._

Katara formed a slender stream of water

_Wrap your fire around it, but don't let it touch yet!_

The group stood there in the moonlight, looking at Katara, wondering what she was doing, waiting for her to continue.

She reached her water out carefully spiralling around the cords connecting her and Zuko, his fire chasing her bending, careful to keep just enough distance as Katara had asked. As the twirling fire and water spiralled the length of their bond it suddenly glowed bright, displaying to all who watched the shining gold and silver bond.

Their audience jumped with surprise, eyes wide and mouths dropping open as they took in this unusual and spectacular sight.

Katara drew another stream of water and once again twirled it between her and Sokka, when the water and fire closed in on the bond it was as bright as the rising silvery moon. Sokka yelled with surprise and struggled against the bond until the coppery brilliance of Toph's connection left him motionless. Aang was next to be surrounded by his own brilliant diamond blue connection.

Zuko realised what she was doing and quickly sent out his own vine of fire coiling down the searing gold link between himself and Iroh, Katara chasing her element after his.

For a moment they stood motionless, transfixed at the glowing links pulsing in the fading sunlight.

_Let's show them._

Their elements smashed together with a mighty hiss of shimmering steam as fire and water became one. The connections glowed anew, the mixture of steam and flame creating a molten haze. And then everything went dark.

_Zuko? Can you hear me?_

Zuko appeared out of the pressing black

"Yes my love, I am here"

"Sokka? Uncle Iroh? Toph? Aang?"

As if summoned by her call they materialised amid the nothingness. Toph's eyes were devoid of their usual mistiness as she cried out

"Whoa guys, where are we? What have you done? I can see you. Is this real?"

"Are we in the spirit world Aang?" Sokka started at Aang and followed his gaze to Katara and Zuko who were still holding hands, their dragon marks gleaming and pulsing in unison.

"No, but I have been here before." Aang's words were quiet, contemplative, "This is the universe, the energy of the universe. But how are we here?" His question was directed at the pair as if he already knew the answer.

"We have to tell you something. I thought this would be the best way. This way hopefully no one will get hurt" The anxiety in Katara's voice was clear. Each of their group could feel her determination and desperation as she spoke.

Iroh's warm voice drew the group's attention "Ahh, I see that your dragon bond as well as your bending have grown on your journey."

"Dragon Bond?" the question echoed between Toph, Aang and Sokka

Zuko's cool voice cut through their confusion,

"Let me show you…"

Zuko recalled the room and the tapestry from the shrine of Tang Ma Hal and soon the memory formed before them in a shimmering cloud, stretching, wrapping around them until they stood within the tapestry. A mountain fell away at their feet, a white sandy beach below. Suddenly the ground shook as an enormous golden dragon immerged from the cave behind them. The group scuttled back with a shout as the beast slid past them, its great yellow eyes sweeping over them as if they were invisible, as it slid over the edge of the cliff side. Not a moment past when the wind roared against the thrust of the dragons now outstretched wings and it soared in to the cloudless sky.

As a second silvery dragon swept down from above, the voice of Lady Ursa began to recite the story of the dragon's love.

"The sun and moon have been lovers from the moment the spirits created them. To be together they chose the mortal form of the dragons and became the dragons Zu and La."

As she spoke the scenes shifted showing them first the dragons entwined, as they were on the tapestry. Teeth caught on the flesh of the other, a peculiar shape pulsing gold from beneath their bared fangs.

"To truly be able to express their love for one another, Zu and La found a great sorcerer that allowed them to change in to humans at night and return to dragon form again with the rise of the sun. However, one day La was unable to resume her dragon form."

Next they were in a cave, the great golden dragon curled around a young woman, her silvery eyes swimming with tears of happiness at the fair skinned boy she held against her chest.

"The boy had his father's yellow eyes and his ability to breathe and bend fire. He soon became ruler over the peasants of the neighbouring islands and became the first firelord."

The vision dissolved and when it reformed the boy had grown to a tall and muscular man, his ebony hair fell to his shoulders. To his left was the beautiful silvery eyed woman and to his right the gigantic form of the golden scaled Zu. A voice rang from behind their little group watching on,

"All hail Firelord Zuko!"

Three sets of eyes fixed questioningly on the Zuko beside them,

"Zuko literally means 'son of Zu', I am named from the legend."

Their senses were suddenly pulled from beneath their feet as they found themselves once again in the black abyss. Stars sprang to life all around them and a great path of glowing silvery energy formed underfoot, as if they expected it the group began to walk the slight incline towards the unknown.

Zuko took Katara's hand as they walked and a vision stretched in an edgeless cloud to their left. Their fight in the crystal cave of Ba Sing Se, fire and water whipped back and forwards between them.

To the right another image stretched from the blackness, they were at the Fire-Nation palace.

Left, the pond atop the waterfall, their lips met. The shock they had felt was visible as a bright throb of the stars surrounding them.

The memories of their relationship flashed left and right as they travelled up the path. Their companions gazed upon their history with astonishment. As they neared the end of the path Katara's first meditation vision halted their movement.

Two old women stood upon the great balcony above thousands of people waving red and gold banners. As the women started to shout Katara grasped Zuko's hand tighter. He met her eyes and gave her a little nod, his thumb brushing soothing circles over the back of her hand.

"Revered healer of the Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Nani; sister of the warrior Sokka, teacher of Avatar Aang, hero of the war, Wife of Firelord Zuko. All hail Katara, First Lady of the Fire-Nation."

A Katara dressed in red and gold silk walked into the vision, Firelord Zuko reached his hand out to her and they faced the crowd smiling for a few moments before Zuko lightly tugged on her hand and pulled Katara into a deep and gentle kiss before releasing her and once again facing the screaming masses.

Katara and Zuko did not turn to look at their companions, suddenly they felt as if there was something private about what they were sharing but they both knew it was necessary. They continued upward, the stars pulsing filling them with renewed vigour. A glowing, rotating sphere came into sight, setting around them.

"You bring together what has been separated for too long," a chorus of voices came out of nowhere. "You bring back into the world in its purest form that which was missing. The unity between Yin and Yang, female and make, moon and sun, water and fire. Like the one who controls all the elements, the spirits gave you great powers. Use them wisely and do not destroy what makes you strong"

He held her to him then, feeling how both their selves seemed to grow on an invisible level, suddenly able to absorb the broad stream of energy that floated around them, into them, without feeling too small, too weak to contain it.

"Now go back, the voice commanded. And fulfil your destiny."

"Whoa!" Toph bellowed as her feet dropped from nothingness back to the earth. Sokka, Aang and Iroh tumbled to the ground while Zuko and Katara drifted more gently downward until their shoes rested on the dirt.

Iroh got to his feet with more agility than Zuko was used to, brushing the dust off his Earth-Kingdom tunic. "Who's was that voice in your vision Prince Zuko?"

"I don't know" he said as he let go of one of Katara's hands and pulled her closer to his side with the other, "Everything else you saw we showed you but I have never heard that voice before, have you Katara?"

Before she answered he knew that Katara also had never heard that many faceted voice.

Aang was still on the ground when he answered, he sat cross legged, his head bowed. "Aunt Wu said you would marry a great bender, have a great romance."

Zuko looked to Katara, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open with surprise. If he hadn't wanted to know what Aang was talking about so badly he may not have been able to resist kissing her soft pink lips. Katara then turned an adorable shade of pink, flushing red through her cheeks,

"How did you know she said that? I had forgotten."

Aang looked up from his lap and said softly, "I overheard. I hoped Aunt Wu meant me."

Katara twisted her hand from Zuko's grasp as she rushed over to Aang, dropping to her knees.

"Oh Aang! I am so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen! Least of all hurting you!"

Zuko felt his dragon growl low in his belly as he watched Katara embrace the boy and lift him to his feet. _She showed them, don't be so petty. _He chided himself.

"It's alright, I understand now" Aang said as he looked around the group, stopping at Uncle Iroh, "I know the voice that we all heard 'cause I've heard it before." All eyes were transfixed upon him.

"That is the voice I hear when I am in the Avatar state, it is the voice of the spirits, of the cosmic energy. This is your destiny, I can see that now."

"You have already tied the knot haven't you?" Iroh spoke with a grin in his low voice.

"You what?!" Sokka burst from his quiet observations. "Married? What about me? What about Dad? Didn't you think you should talk to us before marrying the heir of the enemy throne?"

Katara gaped. "From all of this, that is what you care about!" Her voice shot up as she started upon him. Zuko could see this was turning in a bad direction and decided to intercede.

"Sokka, wait!" His voice was deep and commanding, all eyes were now on him. He softened his voice and continued, "We did a traditional Air-Nomad hand-binding ceremony in the White Lotus temple" Zuko met Aang's understanding look. "Katara didn't want to exclude you all from such an important event, but it was also wrong for us to travel as if a married couple unbound by the laws of man when we are already bound in other ways." His hand swept over the gently throbbing mark on his neck as he spoke. "The hand-binding ceremony bestows the responsibilities of marriage but will need to be confirmed with the traditional ceremony within twelve months."

Sokka's temper visibly simmered down as he searched for words, "Oh…" He shot a look at Zuko when no retort came to mind, "You had better be good to her."

Katara slid back beside Zuko; her deep blue eyes reflected the now risen full moon as she looked up into his golden eyes. "He will be Sokka" she said softly as she stretched onto her toes, Zuko's head dipped as he bent towards her soft gaze. He kept his eyes fixed on hers until their lips touched, forgetting their audience he pulled her tight against the length of his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the dragon-mark throbbing under the gentle pressure of her skin.

"Umm, excuse me!" Toph bellowed "Just because I can't see you like in that vision or whatever that was doesn't mean I can't see what you're doing now!

Zuko and Katara broke apart and as soon as there was space between them Toph bent the dirt beneath Katara's feet so she was suddenly 3 feet away.

"And what is that pulsing, what are you two doing? Toph continued contemptuously.

Zuko and Katara both nervously traced their hands over their dragon-marks

"It is the mark of the dragon's bond. My own dragon could sense it as soon as they had returned" Iroh chuckled, "I would not have dreamed you could sense it too, Miss Beifong."


	2. Chapter 24 Beneath a Full Moon

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It was a relief to see no one thought I should never write again! Haha.

Ok, so this chapter is still following Tini243's Strength (chapter 24 to be precise) except now that the group already knows about Katara and Zuko it's not as anger driven on Zuko's part.

I couldn't leave out that awesome scene with the tree on the beach so let me know how you think my version compares.

As with the original story: Content warning.

…

After answering a barrage of questions about their journey, the White Lotus and other topics that made both Zuko and Katara blush red and their bonding marks throb at the memories the questions invoked, the group sat in mostly happy camaraderie around the campfire.

Sokka was spiritedly telling Katara of his training with Master Piandao when Zuko folded to the ground beside her. He had seen that Sokka was monopolising her attention from across their campsite, he had tried to wait patiently as not to push Sokka's acceptance of him into the group and family, really, but could not resist when he felt Katara's patience waning.

Katara's body relaxed against him as soon as he settled beside her, he looked down at her, watching her as she kindly showed interest in Sokka's story.

"…and then ran through the bamboo garden, slicing them with space sword to slow Master Piandao down"

That caught Zuko's attention, his head snapped forwards to Sokka,

"Who?"

Sokka stopped slicing his arms through the air and turned to him, as did Katara.

"Space sword! I made it from an asteroid that fell not far from here" Sokka said throwing out his chest proudly, unsheathing the black metal sword Zuko had seen earlier.

"Not your sword, who did you say was chasing you?" Sokka deflated somewhat at Zuko's blasé reply.

"Master Piandao, he is the sword master I trained with while you guys were away."

Zuko's eyes widened at the knowledge he hadn't heard wrong

"What's it to you anyway?" Sokka sulked, sheathing his sword.

Zuko reached over his back to the grip of his dual doa swords, raising them slightly so the fire would reflect the sharp silver blades, "I also trained with Master Piandao."

Sokka and Katara both gaped at Zuko.

At their continued silence Zuko added, "My cousin arranged for me to train with Piandao when I was much younger and struggling with Azula's superior firebending skills. Lu Ten and Piandao were in the Fire Nation Army together a long time ago. _(Make sure to reference that other FF story I read) _

Suddenly feeling cocky under their surprised stares Zuko chuckled, "Perhaps we should dual some time and see how our Master's training compares."

Zuko felt disapproval burning through him from Katara, but still smiled widely when Sokka accepted his challenge, his chest once again puffed out with pride.

"Tomorrow!" Sokka declared, "At first light we will fight."

…

_I cannot believe you just did that! My husband and my brother in a sword fight. How will this ever end well?_

Katara scolded himboth aloud and in her thoughts as she followed his fire light down the sandy path, a tall canopy of ferns and palms made the path almost black.

Zuko had suggested they take a walk as the others had readied themselves for sleep.

Suddenly the trees gave way and they found themselves on a moon soaked beach, the small waves of the river glittering in the full moon. Katara felt her anger ebbing away as her awareness of the full moon suddenly unleashed the unbridled power and desire she had been concentrating to contain since the sun had set.

A dark thought came to her mind and without thinking another thought she sauntered back to where Zuko stood transfixed by the way the moonlight shimmered off her smooth caramel skin.

"I want to show you something," she breathed against his neck, goose bumps erupting on the skin beneath her lips. "I promised myself that I wouldn't do this ever again but since you're throwing caution to the winds today, I think I will too."

Zuko could sense the moons influence over his wife, he could feel La's strength in himself also but the moon's power in Katara was swelling and building like rolling waves crashing to the sand.

Zuko's lips slipped into a sly grin at the scenes Katara was imagining, dark and sensual. Relief and desire filled him as he realised they would not be keeping the promise to abstain while they were with Katara's companions. He stopped fighting the blood pumping towards his crotch and delighted in his wife's seduction.

She turned to circle around him, so near that the soft curves of her body brushed him gently, raising goose bumps under his tunic as she trailed one hand around his hips.

As the moon reflected silver in her eyes, Zuko felt a strange and unwelcome sensation envelop his body. His eyes, suddenly the only thing that he could move, grew wide as Katara continued to circle her prey.

Zuko struggled against the invisible bonds she held over him, all feelings of lust evaporated and a familiar rage he had tried to forget in his time with Katara quickly filled the void, overflowing him with a fire that threatened to burn him alive as she enforced her will on his body.

Katara was blinded by the power coursing through her as she circled her husband slowly, tracing her hand over his strong chest, over his shoulder and down to his firm bottom.

Amid the burning anger Zuko could feel Katara's consciousness being drowned in the full moon potion that seemed to have enchanted her. Her thoughts had become a blur of shimmering blood-red and silver reflections. A lick of fear raced through his body, not for himself but for her. This was not the Katara he knew. He struggled more fiercely against her hold, grasping on to the one thing he could, the flame within himself. He focused on the heat, bending it to a fine burning layer over his skin.

Katara gasped, her hand jerking back from what felt like an open flame against her skin.

The trance was broken, her hand and the dragon mark seared with a pain so intense she thought she might collapse to the sand as Zuko lunged forwards from his invisible prison.

Zuko snatched her hands together in a painfully strong and searing hot grasp. Her knees buckled and hit the sand with a dull thud under his force as he moved to hold both her hands in one of his. Katara did not fight him at all as he locked her wrists together between them.

He towered over her now, fire burning in his golden eyes.

"What was that!" He was outraged.

After all they had been through, she had hidden this wicked power from him.

Her deep blue eyes were wide as she stared up into his handsome and ferocious face. Tears suddenly swam to her eyes, turning his face to a white blur.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I am so terribly sorry!" she couldn't believe the sob that was building in her throat, "I... I don't know what I was doing." She slumped forward until the side of her face was pressed to his lower stomach.

Zuko softened, "You frightened me, that's all. It was like I could feel you being swallowed up by all that energy."

He let go of her wrists and slid his hands gently up her arms and pulled her to her feet, dipping his head to kiss her slowly and deeply. The fire in him settled to a smouldering heat as he pulled her tight against him and further deepened their kiss. With each pass of his velvety tongue Katara's passion was reawakened. Heat, different than the painful scald, spread over her skin from every caress of Zuko's strong dry hands. He kissed her with an intensity that told her of his fear, his desire and his love for her.

Katara pulled back to catch her racing breath. Her heart was racing as she met Zuko's molten gold eyes and he whispered menacingly, "Don't think I shall let you get away with this sorcery, water witch." An arrogant grin pulling at his lips.

Katara was swept up in the sudden foreign images racing through her mind, all efforts of calming her heaving breath forgotten. Zuko's hands once again curled tightly around her wrists, forcing them above her as he walked her backwards towards a palm that was quite separate from the rest of the lush green surroundings. Katara gasped with surprise as the length of her back side met the coarse trunk and Zuko's body pressed hard along her front.

"With your hands bound you cannot perform such magic on me" He used the silkiest voice he could muster, sending a shiver racing through her and she struggled against his grip to push herself more firmly to his muscled chest. The moon's energy flowed once again, driving her desire for him to new heights.

One hand securing Katara's wrists, Zuko forced the other between their bodies quickly undoing the sash on her silken dress with well-practised ease. He expertly bound he wrists together with the sash and then quickly around the palm's trunk.

Without the sash Katara's dress was slowly sliding open to reveal more and more of the smooth honey skin of her legs, her slightly quivering stomach and her breasts, lifted by her raised arms to perfect orbs of soft skin. Zuko stepped back, delighted with his handiwork and mentally commending himself for ensuring Katara no longer wore her breast bindings to sleep.

"Such as seductress, water witch." He continued darkly.

Katara was only too aware of the lust in Zuko's deep voice and felt a pleasurable burning that seemed to follow his gaze. The energy pulsing through her throbbed at the knot of nerve endings between her thighs and she struggled against her bindings, yearning to touch him. With each wriggle her dress fell open further and rather than feeling the chill of the night on her bare skin, she felt the hot lick of desire race through her again and again as Zuko's eyes drank in every move she made.

Zuko turned and made to remove his cloak and outer tunic as he paced and teased, "Do you know what would have happened long ago to a witch that seduces men and blinds them with lust with her wicked powers, in the fire nation?" His cloak and tunic now lay, tossed to where the sand met the dark trees. Zuko knelt to the ground, two fingers pointing into the sand as he looked in to the eyes of his trapped wife, "They would be burned."

From his poised fingers he sent an arc of flames in a wide circle, enclosing Katara and the tree. The orange flames reached to Zuko's waist, as he parted the flames with a flick of his wrist to walk through he thought that perhaps his bending had become stronger in the full moon's enchanting presence also as he had only intended ankle high flames.

Katara's writhing body shimmered in the light of the pyre.

"I distinctly remember having been in a similar situation with you before Prince Zuko, but perhaps without the theatrics." Katara's low voice had a breathless quality that made his own breath come in shallow gasps.

"It's true, _I did_ tie you to a tree once. I believe theft was your crime."

"It seems I still haven't learned my lesson." She leant away from the tree, straining to reach out to him and satiate her yearning to feel the rippling muscles that were magnificently accentuated in the fire light.

He wore the arrogant, supercilious grin she used to despise so much, eyes glittering with triumph. For a moment she was transported by his smile to the last time he had her bound to a tree, the images flickering through her mind coloured with the new tenor of the passion they now shared. Katara's thoughts impressed upon Zuko's and his smile widened with pleasure at her thoughts.

Zuko rocked back on his heels with a short chuckle before moving towards her, his face now deathly serious.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." He reminisced darkly.

So, he remembered that night as well as she did. She opted against the defiant expression she had certainly worn back then and decided to do what she should have done instead. She gave him a sugary sweet smile.

"Go jump in the river," she said amiably.

Zuko began to circle her, speaking from somewhere behind her, "Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost." Katara's dragon-mark responded to Zuko's nearness as he bent close to her ear, still behind her, sending chills down her spine.

"My honour." He whispered.

Her knees threatened to collapse under her and her breath came is shallow gasps as his lips fleetingly caressed her neck.

"Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

Something sleek and smooth slid over her neck to come to rest at the base of her throat. The carved crystal of her mother's necklace was warm from his hands.

Her mind was frighteningly empty. She remembered wryly that it had been similarly empty back then as well. What had she said when she had felt his arms coming around her, when he had been so close she could feel the warmth of his skin, could smell the scent of fine soap, wood smoke and virile male?

_My mother's necklace, _he reminded her, clearly amused at his power of her. _How did you get that? _

"My mother's necklace. How did you get that?" she repeated, embarrassingly breathless.

The crystal slid a few inches deeper, towards her breasts.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering," he breathed against her neck, lips brushing her skin. His warm tongue met her skin and circled the dragon-mark.

She leaned harder against the tree trunk, abandoning all hope that her legs would carry her much longer.

"Zuko, please!" Katara cried breathlessly, "Please, please…"

He strolled in to her line of vision, clearly pleased with her begging, she could see the growing bulge in his tight White Lotus uniform and she smiled, elated with relief, at the knowledge he wouldn't keep her waiting for much longer.

He stepped forward and reached high with both hands as if to release her, instead his hands rested on her wrists before he slid them slowly down to her shoulders and up slightly to brush the sides of her neck, sending another wave of arousal through her already heaving body as he made contact with the dragon mark.

His warm dry hands continued exploring, sliding slowly and gently down the column of her throat, over her collar bones and following the sweeping curve between her breasts with his fingertips.

His hands found her waist and in unison they swept down to the gentle creases where her full bottom met her legs, he cupped one cheek in each of his strong hands lightly squeezing the firm roundness.

In a sudden movement Zuko lifted Katara under her bottom and stepped closer to the tree, moving between her parted legs until she was propped between his hips and the palm's trunk. It only took a second for Katara to recover from surprise when Zuko's mouth crashed into hers.

As their kiss deepened Zuko shifted Katara on his hips so he could reach one hand up to knot in her hair, pulling her closer. The movement of Zuko's hips between Katara's parted thighs sent thrilling vibrations through her frenzied body, she pushed her hips forward off the tree, pressing tightly against his and began to repeat the motion again and again, the stiff lump in his pants twitching slightly with each pass.

Zuko loosened his hold on the soft chestnut hair at the base of Katara's neck and slipped that same hand quickly between them and loosening his uniform enough that his erection was released.

Katara had continued to writhe against him, consumed by his warm tongue in her mouth and the waves of vibration that rushed through her like an electric current with each grinding pass she made over Zuko's pelvis. She hesitated for a minute moment when instead of the course fabric of his uniform she felt hot, smooth skin meet her frenzied movements. In the most controlled movement Katara had made in minutes, she lifted herself from the trunk until the warm tip of Zuko's sex rested against her smooth opening.

Katara, rolled her hips in the same grinding motion as before, touching only the tip of his engorged sex, Zuko let a low growl escape him as he delighted in the sensations. Zuko's free hand reached behind Katara, his hand grabbing the silk fabric over her lower back and pushing her down onto his aching sex, her petal soft folds opening around him was pure ecstasy.

Zuko's thrusts were matched by Katara's hips rolling against him. With each movement the circle of flames surrounding them flared higher and hotter and higher and hotter.

Katara could feel the cliff edge approaching, she yearned to touch him, to scrape her nails across his shoulders, to wind her fingers through his dishevelled black hair. She twisted her wrists and hands trying to free herself from this torturing sash.

So captivated by one another, the lovers hardly noticed when great water droplets began falling within the fiery ring, leaking from the great orb of water Katara had unintentionally summoned while fighting for release from the sash. The droplets hissed as they met the wall of fire, sending golden sparks into the sky.

Katara was a slave to her desire in this moment, the rhythmic push of Zuko's strong hand behind her back and his hard sex sending waves of pleasure with each thrust. She closed her eyes tight and kissed Zuko harder than before as she neared the moment she knew all this energy and desire would overflow.

Katara's screamed with pleasure, letting her still struggling hands fall limp, causing the great globe of water hovering over them to burst, drenching them and connecting with the pulsating flames with a great hiss of steam as the fire and water became one as golden haze. Katara was too far gone for a little water to stop her now.

One more grind against her now soaked Zuko and her muscles gripped and released uncontrollably, waves of burning pleasure racing through her body with each spasm. Her heaving breath hitched in her throat as she felt the hot wetness that she knew was Zuko's climax.

They leant against the tree, still entwined and gasping for breath as the golden haze faded around them, leaving only the cool light of the full moon illuminating the aftermath of the blackened ring of sand and puddles of water, sinking quickly into the beach.

...

**A/N:** Hope you like it.

The story will become its own from this point on.


	3. Chapter 25 - No Rest for the Wicked

**A/N: **We're getting original now! I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3(25): No Rest For the Wicked**

The sun was half risen in the sky when Sokka gave Zuko a soft kick through his sleeping furs. Even though he knew they were married it was still weird to see Katara sleeping so closely with a bare chested man. And Zuko was a man. When did he get so big? Sokka thought, Zuko was pretty muscled before but now… Sokka needed to ask him how he did it!

Zuko stirred and sat up looking around to Sokka, the rising sun at his back. "Come on lazy bones, you're the one that said 'first light'. I'm up, let's go!"

Ugh! Why did he say first light? Zuko slumped back against his furs. Him and Katara had only returned to the campsite when the moon's silvery glow faded into the pale dawn. She had kept him up all night at that beach. How beautiful she had looked beneath the moon, the energy in her was like a tangible force even when she was not bending. Oh, but she did bend! After the initial shock of the blood bending he had convinced her to try it again, the experience was… enlightening!

Katara had taken his cloak and spread it on the sand, guiding him to the makeshift bed with her sweet, deep kisses, climbing on top of him and slowly sliding down on to him. The moon glowed off her soft hair that tickled his chest as she leaned forwards searching hungrily for his mouth.

He propped himself on his elbows as he watched her rolling her hips back and forwards against him and a little frown forming between her eyebrows as she concentrated on the complicated bending move she was doing. Zuko felt all control leaving that part of his body as his wife took hold of his manhood. The lack of control heightened his senses 10 fold, every move she made sent waves of pleasure through him.

"Zuko! Come on! Don't go back to sleep." Sokka whispered irritably above him.

Zuko jerked back awake. Sitting up he reached for his tunic and cloak, putting them on before he stood in front of Sokka, trying to cover his morning glory.

He looked down at his still peacefully sleeping Katara, his hardness twitched with a painful yearning to stay in bed with her. To show her that he rose with the sun.

…

"After this we should start to pack up the campsite. We need to move a few islands to the east of here, that is where we're meeting dad ready for the invasion." Sokka and Zuko walked shoulder to shoulder towards the cove, their swords slung over their backs.

"Katara told me what she knew about the invasion but she said she didn't know the details. I want to help Sokka, it is my responsibility to end this war as much as it is the Avatar's." Zuko replied.

They reached the stone bank of the cove, the morning sun spilled orange shadows across the deep grey stone.

Sokka was first to unsheathe his sword. He stood tall in the duelling form, his sword angled up, parallel to his body.

Zuko drew his dual dao swords and also prepared to bow to his opponent.

They bowed. Not taking their eyes from the others.

Sokka had a look in his eyes that stirred memories of their battles in the past. Sokka was a fierce and brave fighter, a warrior. And now he was trained properly too. Zuko breathed deeply preparing himself to fight.

Sokka made the first move, charging Zuko with a drawn yell. Zuko quickly countered his attack sending his sword flying off towards a lone tree.

Zuko smiled a small smug grin as Sokka stomped over to pick up his sword.

Their dual continued like this for some time, Sokka getting more and more frustrated and obvious in his attack with each failed attempt. Zuko thought that this may not be the best way to get his brother-in-law to accept him into their group.

Zuko ran to pick up Sokka's fallen weapon and held it out to the water tribe warrior.

"It would be my honour to show you some of the fighting techniques I have learned Sokka." Sokka's eyes widened, "The type of blade you have is used for traditional style combat, if you added some of the quicker moves, like those I learned with my dao swords I'm sure you would be undefeatable."

Zuko instructed him through the motions, Sokka perfected each set of movements with ease, he was a natural with a sword.

Once again they stood across from each other, swords poised for battle, as they bowed. Sokka brought all of his lessons with Master Piandao and the new skills Zuko had showed him to the forefront of his mind. This time Zuko made the first move, stepping to Sokka's left and swinging his sword towards the warrior's abdomen. Sokka smirked as he side stepped quickly, bringing his sword up underneath Zuko's and flinging it from his hand.

Zuko pivoted while ducking under Sokka's blade. They battled furiously, neither gaining much ground until Sokka's sword darted under Zuko's outstretched arm and sliced his long black cloak, a strip of fabric trailing along the dirt as they fought on. Sokka drove Zuko backwards with ferocious and deadly swipes of his sword. One more step backwards and Sokka saw Zuko's eyes grow wide as he tripped over the trailing cloak. Zuko fell to the ground unceremoniously, his long legs sprawling before him as his bottom hit the ground with a painful smack.

It took Zuko a moment to realise what had happened. He looked up into the Water Tribe boy's face, a small smug smile tugged at his lips and before Zuko could stop himself a barking laugh burst from him. The boy then laughed too, helping him to his feet.

What a feeling it was to laugh in defeat.

That is when they saw who was watching them.

…

The sun was hot on Katara's skin. A bead of sweat slipped down her neck as she began to wake in her sleeping furs. Red imprinted in her mind's eye by the bright sun through her closed eyelids.

Then she heard it, somewhere not too far away people were fighting. She could hear the male voices shouting in low throaty grunts.

Katara sat bolt upright as she realised these were the voices of Zuko and Sokka. She was momentarily blinded by the sun as she opened her eyes, scanning her surroundings through the blinding light for any sign of trouble. The campsite looked normal.

Katara hastened out of her sleeping furs and began to pad barefoot towards the disturbance.

The grass was long in this direction, well over her head. The whole scene seemed to darken and the vivid colours faded to shades of grey as she entered the overgrown meadow. Parting the grasses and moving quickly now as more voices joined the ruckus. It couldn't be… What was going on?

She could see bursts of orange through the grass.

Free from the grass at last, Katara arrived at a shadowed cove surrounded by dark grey smooth rocks, water tribe sailing ships floated serenely on the water.

Her father!

Before she found the source of the voices she spotted Sokka laying tossed to the dirt at the base of a large tree. Her bare knees scraped against the earth as she propelled herself to his side. A large gash stretched the side of his face from chin to temple, congealed blood and dirt was caked over his ear and neck.

"Sokka! Sokka! Are you ok?" She screeched, "Talk to me please, who did this to you?"

His eyelids fluttered before opening just enough to look her in the eyes, "Zuko." Sokka croaked, barely more than a whisper, "Find Zuko. Dad… Zuko…Sword…"

Without another word, she seized Sokka's sword threw herself in the direction of the voices, running and stumbling towards it.

_Zuko? He wouldn't attack Sokka. The sword fight! Dad_? Confusion and pain clouded her mind, causing her to stumble again and again.

"Katara!" Zuko's pained roar stopped her heart. She ran faster, panic and fear seeping into her every thought, "Katara! Help me!"

"She will not help you, I will not allow it!" another familiar voice thundered.

Zuko was on his knees, his dirty and scraped bare chest gleaming with sweat. Two faceless water tribe men stood at his back, restraining him. In front of him was her father, he faced away from her in front of Zuko. A short bone grip dagger in his hand, poised to deliver a fatal blow.

Zuko spotted Katara behind his captor, the look he gave her burned to her very soul. Love. Sadness. Regret.

Her father's weapon came down on Zuko, plunging in to his bare chest, red streaming down his torso. The golden light in Zuko's eyes flickered out and he slumped forwards to the dirt.

Katara screamed in agony and bubbling anger. Her father span around, his fighting stance dropping as he saw Katara running towards him. Only when she was three steps away did her father realise she intended to kill him. But it was too late, she had drawn the black sword back and as she took the last step to meet him, she plunged the sword through his chest. His blood spewed hot and sickeningly red over her, bubbling from the wound in his chest.

She looked down at herself.

Blood covered her hands. The front of her dress stained red and her hair dripped blood to the dirt.

_So much blood…_

Her stomach heaved.

…

Katara sat bolt upright from her sleeping furs, sweat trailing down her back as the little food in her stomach from last night was expelled in to the grass beside her.

She was alone in the campsite, the sleeping furs of her companions left half rolled, the fire still burning low under a worn copper tea pot.

A fresh bout of panic gripped her stomach as she heard voices shouting not too far away, the memories of her nightmare hovered at the edge of her vision, threatening to drown her as she scrambled from her sleeping furs and ran through the dry waist high grass towards the cove.

She screamed his name in her mind but all her throat could manage was a strangled gasp.

Sokka stood tall over Zuko who was sprawled on the ground legs straight in front of him as if he had tripped, Sokka's sword pointing towards Zuko's throat.

Katara froze at the edge of the clearing as Zuko let out a buoyant laugh, Sokka too doubled over with laughter and sheathed his sword, taking Zuko's hand and pulling him from the ground.

Sokka was midway through patting Zuko on the back when they spotted her. She was a mess. Her delicate dress had torn as she fought through the overgrown grasses, her eyes stung red with the tears that had streaked down her cheeks.

Both Zuko and Sokka halted at the sight of her and after the shortest moment they moved in unison to unsheathe their swords and poised themselves to fight, scanning the surroundings for whatever danger Katara feared.

A new sob bubbled up in Katara's throat as she flung herself at the boys, their eyes wide with shock as she wrapped her arms around both of them simultaneously.

"What is it Katara?" Sokka asked, detangling himself from his weeping sister. She clung closer to Zuko, he didn't ask why she was crying, he already knew. The violent images and emotions of Katara's nightmare playing through his head as he held her close, his chin resting on top of her head and hands stroking soothingly across her back.

He looked to Sokka, all humour dried up, "Your Father. Katara is worrying what will happen when she tells her Father she has married the heir to the enemy throne." He finished on a sour note before kissing her hair gently.

Sokka stepped back, examining the pair, "Is that really it Katara?" She turned her watery blue eyes to Sokka before nodding, the side of her face still pressed to his chest. The warmth and the strong, steady beat of his heart calmed her. "I love you Zuko." She mumbled in to his chest. His warm dry hands moved to cup her face, tilting it upwards until she was looking into his fierce golden eyes. "I love you Katara. Don't worry about your Father, we will make him see, it won't come to that.

Zuko changed the scene of Katara's nightmare and pushed it back to her mind, no longer a story of blood and pain but of acceptance and friendship.

Sokka was still standing at the sidelines when he said thoughtfully, "What if I told dad that I approve of Zuko? Do you think that would help." The still entwined couple looked to him.

Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Because I do approve of Zuko." His voice spoke of the surprise in this realisation. Then he said more firmly, "I do! I can see that he loves you and that he will take care of you. I will tell dad that I approve of your wedding."

Katara unwrapped herself from Zuko's arms before throwing her arms around Sokka once again, a fresh sob of happiness rising in her throat. Sokka gingerly patted Katara on her back with a meek "there, there."

"Sokka," Zuko's voice sounded just a little more scratchy than normal, "I thank you for your acceptance of our marriage. I know it means a lot to Katara… It also means a lot to me. Thank you."

"Come here brother!" Sokka's voice cracked as he slapped Zuko on the back.

* * *

**A/N:** I would really, really appreciate reviews this week.

I found storyline harder to write than love scenes and I'd love to know what you think.

Am I being too easy on Zuko getting let in to the group by Sokka?

Oh and by the way I finally filled in my profile page if you want to know a little more about me.


End file.
